Story:Star Trek: Sovereign/A New Beginning/Chapter 1
In a drydock a Sovereign class starship is receiving repairs and upgrades to its system as worker bees are swarming around the ship, as a runabout flies towards the berth. Inside the runabout a starship Captain looks at her new command amazed by what she's seeing and then turns to her chief engineer. She's amazing chief the repair teams have done a lot of work on her systems you don't see any sign of damage on the hull Captain Tyson says as she looks at the ship then at chief Bay. Chief Bay turns to her. My team and I have been working on her for the past few months and we've done some improvements to her hull and shielding technology that Voyager brought back from the Delta Quadrant we're expecting to be done by the end of today for that launch date you wanna meet says chief Bay as she looks at Captain Tyson. Nicole smiles at the Chief when the com activates. Spacedock control to runabout Ganges the dock master says over the com. Chief Bay presses the panel. This is runabout Ganges what's the problem chief Bay says as she looks at the screen. Captain Tyson is needed at Starfleet Headquarters Admiral Janeway wants to speak to her the dock master says on the screen. Tell the Admiral I'm on my way Commander Captain Tyson says as she looked at the screen. At Starfleet Headquarters Nicole walks into Admiral Janeway's office. Captain Nicole Tyson reporting as ordered ma'am Captain Tyson says as she stands at attention. Janeway looks at her. Captain at ease before you sprain something Admiral Janeway says as she looks at her. Nicole stand at ease as the Admiral gets up holding a padd. Starfleet has an assignment for you I believe that you will find it a great chance to test the Sovereign's systems that've been upgraded with the technology that Voyager brought back from the Delta Quadrant Admiral Janeway says as she looks at her. Nicole takes the padd and reviews the mission. A Klingon warship being destroyed by a Federation starship? Captain Tyson asked as she looks at the Admiral. Janeway nods at her. I was just as shocked as you are now the thought of a Federation starship destroying a Klingon warship is unexplainable and it may put as strain on our alliance with the Empire, so I want you and your crew to see to this and figure out why this is happening and put a stop to it Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Nicole nods at her and leaves the room. Aboard the USS Sovereign on the bridge the crew are getting the ship ready to launch on its new mission, as Captain Tyson sits in the Captain's chair looking at the chair and the armrest and then a officer wearing a command division uniform walks up to her. Commander Sarah Adams reporting for duty Captain Commander Adams says as she hands Captain Tyson the padd. Nicole looks at the padd. Welcome aboard Commander have a seat we're about to launch if you please begin the start up routine Captain Tyson says as she looks at Commander Adams. She nods at her. Seal air locks release docking clamps thrusters at one half Commander Adams says as she is giving orders to the crew. Aye, Commander separating from spacedock engaging thrusters at one half clearing dock Lieutenant Hawk says as he is running his fingers across the helm console. Ops has cleared us Captain an Ensign calls from the communications console on the left side of the Consulor chair. The Sovereign clears the spacedock and heads out into open space. When we clear Pluto set course for the Klingon border warp 8 Captain Tyson says as she looks at Lieutenant Hawk. He looks at his console. Aye, Captain course set and laid in Lieutenant Hawk says as he turns to the Captain. Then Lieutenant Commander Kadohata looks at her console. There's a slight imbalance in the port plasma conduit compsating with auxiliary power Commander Kadohata says as she looks at the ops console. Captain Tyson turns to Commander Adams. Our first bump in the road Captain Tyson says as she looks at Adams. Sarah nods. Let's hope it's the only one Commander Adams says as she looks at Nicole. Captain Tyson nods. Mr. Hawk engage Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. The Sovereign stops and then jumps to warp speed. In the observation lounge Captain Tyson, Commander Adams, Lieutenant Hawk, Chief Bay, Doctor Braga, Lieutenant Commander Kadohata, and Lieutenant Commander Stadi are around the table. I'm sure you all are wondering why Starfleet launched us ahead of schedule Captain Tyson says as she looks at the crew. She gets up from the front chair and walks over to the big screen and inputs commands into the panel and it shows the footage of a Klingon attack cruiser being destroyed by a Federation starship. That's impossible Captain the only reason that can be real is if they're trying to frame us Commander Stadi says as she looks at Captain Tyson. She nods at Lieutenant Stadi. Understandable Lieutenant but we've got our orders and we're the only ship in the area Captain Tyson says as she looks at Lieutenant Stadi and the others. Then Commander Adams chimes in. We're talking about a needle in a haystack Captain maybe someone thinks the Klingons are going to attack us, and they decided to take action on this Commander Adams says as she looks at the senior staff and the Captain. Captain Tyson nods at her. Understandable Commander I wanna find out who or what did this and I want tactical readiness reports as we're approaching the sector, questions or concerns all right dismissed Captain Tyson says as she looks at the senior staff. They get up from their chairs and head to the bridge. On the bridge the senior staff resume their stations as Lieutenant Hawk looks at his console. Ma'am we're approaching the border Lieutenant Hawk says as he looks at her. Captain Tyson looks at the main viewer. Slow to one quarter impulse Lieutenant bring up the debris on the main viewer Commander Captain Tyson says as she looks at Lieutenant Commander Kadohata. She brings the debris field on the main viewer. Wonder how many people were on board the ship? Commander Adams says as she looks at the main viewer. Stadi looks at her console. 1,900 crewmen were on board that warship Commander Adams says as she looks at Captain Tyson.